It is sometimes desirable to reconfigure building structures. For example, it may be desirable to reconfigure a building structure so as to place the structure in a condition in which it is more suitable for operation as a public performance space capable of comfortably accommodating patrons who attend live events, recorded media presentations, or combinations thereof. Sometimes the reconfiguration of the structure may entail relatively extensive, and perhaps relatively costly, modifications to the structure to ensure that the re-configured structure meets an aesthetics standard and meets audience satisfaction standards such as, for example, satisfactory sight lines for each patron to view a performance and suitable fixtures providing adequate comfort at the viewing locations (i.e., seats or other customary audience gallery accommodations).
It would be desirable to provide apparatus and previously configured modules that facilitate the reconfiguration of building structures for use as public performance spaces and to provide methods of manufacturing such previously configured modules and methods for transporting and erecting such previously configured modules at the locations of the public performance spaces. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide apparatus and previously configured modules that facilitate the original construction of building structures operable as public performance spaces and to provide methods of manufacturing such previously configured modules and methods for transporting and erecting such previously configured modules at the locations of the public performance spaces.